


Ferocious

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Reader, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Commander Erwin Smith, Connie Springer is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Love Triangles, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, Wall Maria (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Rose (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Sina (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: • Ferocious (adjective): savagely fierce, cruel, or violent •That’s what those in the Survey Corps describe your nature when killing titans. However, your childhood was mostly filled with you fighting and stealing despite not living in the Underground. You did it out of spite and most of the time, you stole for your family although you were adopted into the family. You don't know your biological family besides your adoptive parents that live within the Shiganshina in Wall Maria. Being the youngest commander in the Survey Corps, you do what you can to live and this unfortunate string of events pull you closer to the one man that you want to win a fight against, Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. The Unfortunate News

You held the blades in your hands, standing on one of the tall trees within the forest that's outside of the halls. Standing on the branch and gazing down at the 3 and 5 meter tall titans claw at the trees and gazing up at you and your squad. You desperately want to kill the titans, knowing you can do it without getting caught by a titan, but you wouldn't want to put your squad at risk for anything. Especially since Erwin had ordered a refill before going any deeper. 

However, you have a bad feeling about today so you've been holding back on your recklessness. 

"Captain!"

You let out a defeated sigh at the sound of Ryan's voice. You blinked at the man as he landed on the same branch you’re standing on. You listened to the noise of the grappling hooks on the ODM gear whirl back into its containment on the gear as Ryan stood beside you. You glanced at him, but continued to keep your gaze focused on the titans below. 

Ryan was maybe a year or two older than you, you aren’t sure, but he can get on your nerves sometimes and you just don’t say anything. He has hazel eyes that are enthralling in the sunlight and a few light freckles that are visible on his cheeks and across his nose. He has blonde, curly locks that look soft to touch, but you’d never touch his hair despite how many times he’d grab your hand and force you to. He’s taller than you and loves to point out your small height, but every time he does, you drop him on his ass repeatedly. 

“What should we do about Alice?” He asked, his hazel eyes going to the titans below. 

You tilted your head. “Does she have any family?” 

“Just her grandparents,” Ryan answered. 

“Then we’ll tell them that we’re sorry for their lost and she fought for humanity,” you suggested. You shrugged your shoulders, turning your head towards Ryan. “It’s not like we can tell them that she lost her life for nothing. This expedition hasn’t been... successful. We lost quite a bit of soldiers. Our best bet is to head back to the walls.” 

“I don’t think Erwin wants to,” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t know what he’s trying to accomplish.”

"Maybe he wants to be able to tell the other branches and the public that humanity took a step forward to demolishing the titans?" You suggested, shrugging your shoulders. You examined the blades, thinking if you should get a refill despite only using them three times since entering the forest. "How long was Alice in my squad? Like four months?" 

"Close, but five months," Ryan said, smiling at you. You raised an eyebrow at the smile, wondering why he's smiling at you like that. You kind of want to smack it off his face. "You really only focus on yourself, huh?" 

"Yeah," you answered. "You're my teammates and colleagues, but if you can't survive one expedition, I shouldn't bother to invest myself into learning more about another person. I don't need to bring myself to mourn for someone I've known for a small amount of time." You lifted your gaze to the sky, your eyes taking in the detail of the leaves on the branches and clouds visible past the tops of the trees. "I have a bad feeling." 

Ryan let out a sigh and you heard a metal noise beside you, assuming he sat down. "Like the expedition or today in general?" 

"I'm not sure," you answered. 

"Aren't you pretty young to be a squad captain?"

You looked further down the large branch, seeing Karen squatting down. She's missing a couple of teeth from her mouth and it's not bad in your books, she got them from the training grounds at headquarters. She has black hair, her hair tied into a high ponytail because her hair reaches the middle of her back. She has a pale complexion and sometimes you want to call her a vampire because of how pale she is.

However, she does have a point. You're only 19 and Erwin had appointed you to be a Squad Captain. You didn't ask why since you're pretty young, but during your first expedition outside of the walls you had gotten 20 solo kills without the help of those in your squad and even your captain when you were simply 17. A year later, Erwin had asked if you could be a Squad Captain since you had taken charge when your squad captain died during the expedition.

You raised an eyebrow, challenging Karen. "You got a problem with it?"

She gritted her teeth and you could see the glare burning into your eyes. She sucked her teeth, looking away from you, "No."

"Good," you said simply. You give her that fake, kind smile that you know deep down gets Karen's blood boiling. "Wouldn't want you to lose anymore teeth."

"Bitch," Karen hissed, turning her head away. 

You snickered. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"What are you going to do when we go back to the walls?" Ryan asked, trying to lighten up the mood. He kicks his legs back and forth, leaning back as he looks up at the sky. "I might try to buy a place of my own within Wall Sina." 

"As if you can afford anything in Wall Sina!" Mark laughed.

Mark is the last person in your squad. His buzzed hair and his classes that remind you so much of Hange and he got them from Hange since he can't wear his glasses when using the ODM gear without them falling off. He has a beauty mark right underneath his right eye and a scar that runs along his hairline on the left side of his face that he had gotten as a kid from what he's told you. 

Ryan became flustered, glaring up at Mark whose on a branch above you. "Shut up, Mark! You could have gone to the Garrison if you wanted, but you decided to throw your life away for this!"

"I wanted to see outside the walls," Mark answered. He points at Ryan with a smirk on his lips, "Instead of trying to impress the girls at your village!"

At the sound of a flare being fired, you look up to see a yellow signal flare then a red flare afterwards. You let out a sigh, Erwin had decided to terminate the expedition and you're glad that he decided to terminate the expedition since you lost one squad member. You aren't sure how many lives were lost, but you know the walk through the walls to get to the headquarters isn't going to be a good one. You looked to Karen. 

"Get the horses," you ordered, turning your attention to the titans below at the trees. 

"Shouldn't you get a refill, Captain?" Mark asked, landing on the same branch you're on. 

You shook your head. "I'll be fine. Go." 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

You listened to the noise of the grappling hooks being fired then the whirling noise that follows. Jumping down from the branch and falling towards the half a dozen three and five meter titans below you. Firing off a grappling hook towards the trunk of the tree, you zip down and start to soar down towards the titans. 

Drenched in blood after cutting the nape of a three meter titan, you use the body of the titan to propel yourself to the next one. You were able to cut the napes, sometimes resorting to cutting fingers that reached out to you and redirecting your grappling hooks somewhere else to avoid the snapping jaws of the titans. You even cut the heels of the titans to bring them down to their knees and then finish with the final blow. 

Finally, you were able to take down the half dozen of small titans with a breeze. Standing on top of a fallen body of one, you feel the liquid of the blood on your hands and face, steam rising off of it and the bodies as well. You wiped the blades to the side to remove the blood that way and you looked into the forest, waiting for your squad to return with the horses. 

They should be here by now unless Karen had put the horses deeper into the forest or perhaps they're having trouble with the titans lingering around there. You aren't sure.

You heard another flare be fired, but this one sounds much closer than you were hoping. A black flare is seen in the sky and it's closed to you as well. After that flare is fired, another flare is fired as well and you realize it's the remaining squads on the outside of the forest and the abnormal titan is heading your way. 

The abnormal titan is jumping towards you and all you could see is the wide mouth of the titan. 

Springing upwards with your grappling hooks imbedding themselves in the branch above you and narrowly dodging from being eaten. Glancing over your shoulder, the abnormal titan crawls on all four and from the size, you're going to assume it's a 15 meter tall titan, too. Your eyes widen at the sight of it jumping towards you once more and you recall back the grappling hooks immediately.

Flipping backwards and missing the jaws once more, being directly behind the abnormal. You immediately grapple the iron wire propellers into its skin by its back shoulders and digging the blades into the abnormal's neck with such vigor and strength, cutting out the nape cleanly and killing the titan. When you felt the body of the abnormal follow the laws of gravity, you grapple away and onto a tree's trunk and begin your descent.

The body lands on the ground with a loud thump and you figured it'd be best to stay off the ground. 

You hear the hooves of multiple horses and you see Erwin with his squad exit out of the forest with multiple soldiers following behind him. At the sight of them, you lower yourself to the ground and wait for your squad to pass by you. You could feel your heart beat rapidly in your chest from that near-death experience, but normally people are still trembling in fear however for you, you're trembling with excitement and you want more. 

"Captain!" 

Ryan slows his horse to a trot with your horse besides his with Karen and Mark behind him on their own horses. You give him a nod of thanks and hop onto your horse, going into the formation that Erwin had wanted when out in the open fields. On the way back to the walls, you scanned the areas and also took down titans that got too close for comfort. 

\---

Riding through Shiganshina District with the scout regiment, you stay on your horse, Bread, as the citizens in the district come to look upon the soldiers coming back. You'll have to ask Ryan what district Alice had been born in and you look over your shoulder to see Ryan having the hood over his head along with Karen and Mark. You aren't one to hide the shame of a failed expedition from the public and you wonder how Erwin must feel. 

There was too many soldiers injured on his expedition and you aren't sure how the families must feel after seeing this. You're also curious when the Survey Corps will have a successful expedition and be able to come back home proud. However, only one can dream for that to happen. 

You don't put on a hood because you want to see your adoptive family. You weren't born into the Shiganshina District, but you grew up around the area and you weren't a perfect child, either. You had stolen despite your family not needing any of it since your mother was a bakery and the father was a traveling merchant between the districts. 

"--his sacrifice gave us a better chance!" 

At hearing an old woman's voice, you could hear the pain in her voice. Glancing over your shoulder, you see a few soldiers had stopped and the old woman on her knees with a soldier in front of her.

"It was all futile!" The soldier shouted. "Because of my incompetence, I've lost my comrades and wasn't able to discern anything about them!"

After that, they continued moving. You glanced at Ryan, knowing that you'd have to at least visit Alice's home to see her grandparents and tell them the news. However, you don't want to go by yourself because you know nothing of Alice except for what she did and what she excelled at as well as taking down two titans by herself. 

"Ryan," you called out, watching his eyes drift to your own. "You're coming with me to visit Alice's grandparents to deliver the news." 

"Sure thing," Ryan answered. 

You nodded your head. "We'll go after I'm done with the report. Make sure to visit your family for the day and let them know that you're well. Oh, and do wash off. Wouldn't want you smelling like sweat when you visit the girls in your village." 

"Captain!" Ryan wailed, his face turning red. 

You laughed, hearing Mark join in the laugh as well and Karen rolled her eyes. You're glad to see them ease up a bit, but you know that they still feel that shame of a failed mission is still present within them. You feel it too, but it's not bothering you because you've gotten used to it. It doesn't effect the way you live or your decisions day by day so you're fine. It's just a brief moment of experiencing it. 

"Do you see your family, Captain?" Ryan questioned, clearing his throat. 

You looked around, "No. They're probably busy with the bakery, though. I'll visit them later today if I'm not stuck in the office with paperwork. I could also ask Hange to help me bail on the paperwork, too." 

"Irresponsible," Karen muttered. 

"Want me to start peeling your fingernails off, Karen?" You asked, scowling at her over your shoulder. "I can make it seem like an accident the next time we spar."

"Sorry, captain."

You rolled your eyes, focusing on the path ahead. You could hear Mark and Ryan chattering to themselves with Karen being quiet in the back. There's that quiet murmur of the citizens as they gaze upon the Survey Corps and seeing the injured soldiers. You didn't acknowledge any of the citizens, sometimes scanning the faces in the hopes of your adoptive parents, but you don't see them. 

Maybe the bad feeling is something must have happened to them. 

\---

Gazing at the sunset that's pouring into your office and you finished half of the paperwork regarding the expedition. It's quiet and you still have that bad feeling in your gut, but you aren't sure why you have that feeling. You don't understand and it's been on your mind since you're preparing for the worst on the expedition to walking through the districts to get back to headquarters. You've been on edge all day and you haven't really told anyone else besides Ryan. 

The door to your office slams open and you reacted quickly, grabbing the letter opener and pointing it at the person who stormed into your office. You dropped the glare that had formed on your features as you relaxed your body at the sight of an out of breath Mark, his chest heaving with each breath and you could see the wide-eye, scared and shocked look glazing over his eyes. 

"Mark--"

"Wall Maria has fallen!" Mark shouted, breathing heavily. "The Shigan-- Captain!" 

You didn't have to hear the rest of his sentence, already knowing he's going to say the Shiganshina District and you rushed out of the office. You hurried in the halls, the pounding of your heart heard in your ears as you ran and a cold wash of fear embracing your body despite the anger and rage that's building inside of your heart to let loose and murder the titans that stormed inside the district. 

You aren't a religious person, but you hope and pray to God that your parents are safe.


	2. The Fall of Wall Maria

“Let me go!”

You glared at Erwin, the commander of the Survey Corps standing in front of you and looking down at you. Mark is holding you down with the help of Mike, Mike being able to restrain you as you tried to wiggle and hurt the man to let go of you. You hated the fact that Mike had dropped you to your knees with your chest pressing into them as you had to look up at Erwin. You hated it. You hate that they’re stopping you from going to Wall Maria. You _need_ to go there. 

“I can’t do that,” Erwin stated, shaking his head. 

You ducked your teeth, the pressure of your body folding increasing the anger inside of you. “But I need to! The people, my family—“ 

“We don’t have enough soldiers to send,” Erwin said. Erwin dropped down to his knees in front of you and you stopped struggling. “We lost too many on the expedition—“

“Then only send me!” You shouted, dropping your head. The fear of losing the only family that wanted you and never once being able to see them again plagues your heart. “I’ll be enough! I just need to help them! Please!”

“Is that a way for a captain to act?” 

One of the most frustrating voices to hear right now has spiked your anger. Lifting your head slightly to see Levi, the one known as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, standing with such an attitude of makes you want to drop kick the man a few notches down his high pedestal. Although, you haven’t been able to physically beat him in any fights since you end up getting your ass handed to you. 

“Just because I’m a captain doesn’t mean I can’t have concerns and worries,” you snapped, glaring harshly at him. Levi doesn’t back down from your glare, returning one with just as much fire burning in them. “My family are the only ones who wanted me and didn’t give up on me.” 

Levi stepped forward and Erwin held up his hand. Your glare didn’t waver from Levi even when you noticed Erwin stand up from your peripheral vision. You heard a deep sigh from Erwin and Levi sucked his teeth, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Brat.” 

For the most part, you aren’t one who cares for insults thrown at your face. You really don’t. 

However, you just couldn’t let that one slide. 

With the failure of the expedition, losing a member of your squad, being stopped from going to Wall Rose, the amount of pain and force that Mike is putting in to restrain you, and Levi’s presence. You just couldn’t hold yourself back when you heard Levi call you a brat. 

The last remaining effort, you moved to have your hip pressed into the ground to free your legs out from underneath you. With your hands being held behind your back, you use your legs to harshly kick Mark in the side and you’ll apologize later. Mark let you go, landing on his ass and you used your legs to kick into Mike’s side. Unfortunately, he didn’t budge, but you continued to slither your hands out from his hold and going to go as far as to endure the pain of nearly breaking your wrist just to free yourself. 

“Mike!” Erwin yelled.

Mike immediately let go of your hands and removed his weight from you. You placed your hands on the ground and immediately went to kick Mike in the face, but he jumped back and you pushed yourself to your feet. Running towards Levi and clenching your jaw tightly. You aim to punch him in the face, but he grabbed your fist and redirected your punch while efficiently breaking your wrist. You didn’t let out even a squeal of agony, too focused on wanting to finally kick Levi’s ass. 

With a swing of your legs, you’re able to get your thigh right underneath his chin and with the swing of your body, drop both him and yourself to the ground. Despite the throbbing and red hot pain burning in your wrist, you’re not holding back on beating Levi up and giving him a piece of your mind. Your eyes caught the glint of a dagger and your hand reacted fast enough to grip his wrist, but not fast enough to stop him from getting the top of the dagger from plunging into your skin. 

“Stop!” 

You were roughly pulled away from Levi by Erwin while Mike took the dagger away from Levi and pulled him away, making sure there’s enough space between the two of you. You glared at Levi while he did the same, both of you wanting to fight each other and the noise of clapping is heard. You breathed heavily, your heart hammering in your chest and Hange had gotten in your field of vision, blocking Levi from your sight. 

“Hey [Name],” Hange said, the biggest smile spreading on her lips. “You were able to knock Levi down! You finally knocked Shorty down!” Her gaze shifted to Erwin, the smile on her lips wide. “Oh, Erwin! You’re needed down at the mess hall.” 

Erwin nodded his head and he lets go of you while you shrug him off. He slightly furrowed his eyebrows at you, “You are ordered to stay here. If you disobey these orders then you are removed from the Survey Corps officially and aren’t allowed in any other branch.” You sucked your teeth, looking away. “Get your injury checked out.”

Erwin walks away with Hange beside him and she looked over her shoulder, flashing you a thumbs up. You rolled your eyes and fell, landing on your butt with your chest heaving as you start to calm down. You aren’t sure if Levi and Mike stayed, but you could care less especially since those two fuckers had hurt you. Although you did try to hurt them first so it’s understandable, but you’re still mad.

“Captain?” Mark’s voice caused you to open your eyes with your broken wrist cradled in your chest.

You let out a big sigh. “Sorry for kicking you.”

“Oh! No worries! You should worry about your wrist,” Mark said, holding out his hand for you. “Perhaps the doctor can help you if he’s not too busy.” 

“Okay.” 

\---

Pulling the Bread to a stop, you glance around and you could feel Bread stomp her hooves in an impatient manner. You kept quiet, only hearing your shallowing breathing and there's hardly any animals in the woods. It's oddly quiet and you don't hear the noise of ODM gear when you were riding on Bread towards Wall Maria, too. You made sure no one was following you once she had changed out of your uniform and into civilian clothes, too. 

Not only that, but your wrist is bandaged, too. 

You shouldn't have gotten so heated, but you just couldn't let it slide when Levi called you a brat. You're positive that if you didn't engage with him, your wrist would have been sprained from the force Mike had on you, but Levi only had to wrist it for your wrist to actually break. One day, you'll get Levi for this although you won't go as far as breaking his bones.

At the sound of pounding hooves, your body tensed up at the thought of getting caught and you weren't able to pull Bread to the side to hide, but the sight of Levi caused your body to tensed up. You glared at him as he slowed his horse down and you noticed he has his scouts uniform on with the hood up on his head as well. You should have figured that Levi would be the one to catch you and turn you in to Erwin. You let out a defeated sigh, holding up your arms to show that you aren't armed. 

"You're not going to put up a fight?" Levi questioned, tilting his head. 

You shrugged your shoulders. "Why should I? I went against orders."

Levi didn't respond, his horse trotting until it stopped next to yours and you could see his eyes look at you from up and down. You scowled at him when he sucked his teeth and his eyes bore back into your own. "You planned to go without the gear, dumbass?" 

"Who are you calling dumbass!" You yelled, clenching your hand into a fist. "I had to make it seem like I was going into town!"

"How were you going to get into Wall Maria then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You pursed your lips. "I was going to figure that out when I got there."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Well, you be grateful that I brought your ODM gear." 

"You want me to be grateful to you after breaking my wrist?" You asked, deadpanning. 

Levi didn't respond, simply riding away with his horse. You gritted your teeth, exhaling deeply through your nose as you kicked Bread's sides gently and she followed after Levi and his horse. You couldn't believe the audacity of this man that he wants you to be grateful he brought your gear when he was the one to first break your wrist. He even stabbed you a little, too although that pain didn't hurt as bad.

"Oh, Erwin already knows that you left," Levi stated when you rode next to him. You let out a groan, furrowing your eyebrows. "But he's not going to remove your status."

You glanced at Levi. "So why are you coming along?" 

"To make sure you don't end up dead," Levi said, his eyes focused ahead. "Erwin believes you'll be a great asset to humanity and he doesn't want to lose that." 

"I'm just an ordinary soldier," you stated, narrowing your eyes at the path ahead. "There's nothing special about me."

Levi glanced at you. "He'll be the judge of that." 

\---

Standing on Wall Rose at the Trost District, you could see the hole that the rumored Armor Titan had made with its body. Your eyes are wide, seeing the titans that are roaming within Wall Rose and your heart hammers in your chest. You know that you won't be able to make it to Wall Rose just on foot because the Trost District isn't going to risk opening the gates with the titans roaming within Wall Rose. You do have the ODM gear because of Levi, but you wouldn't be able to make it to the Shiganshina District without the help of a horse.

Not only that, but you can't use the blades either because of your broken wrist. 

"Levi," you started, your eyes focused on Wall Maria. "If you do me this one favor, for one month I promise I won't try breaking your face." 

"Six."

"Six months is fine," you agreed, nodding your head. You slowly turn your head to look at him. "Cover me while we go to Wall Maria and with whatever gas I have left, use it. If you feel like going back to the Trost District then don't hesitate to leave me behind." You swallowed the salvia building in your mouth as your eyes go back to Wall Maria. "I just need to know."

Levi doesn't respond and you wonder if he's thinking about your favor. However, you're very much wrong. 

He kicked you. He kicked you off of Wall Rose and towards the ground below. You reacted quickly, using the ODM gear and you looked over your shoulder to curse at him, but only to see Levi following after you. You have to hold back on breaking Levi's face for six months if you make it out of this alive. Levi nodded his head at you, the blades in his hands and rushing forward. You follow after him. 

On the way towards Wall Maria, you and Levi exchanged glances because neither one of you had seen a single titan. Despite the lack of titans, Levi kept his blades in his hands as the two of you rush towards the Shiganshina District ahead. Once the two of you stood on Wall Maria, you checked to see how much gas you had left since you nor Levi were really rushing since there's no titans around. You had Levi both have half a canister of gas left, that's enough for him to get back.

At the sight of houses destroyed with large pieces of boulders from the wall that was kicked into by the titan that was described as taller than the walls with no skins and just muscle and tissue. You stood there stunned, unable to move at the sight of the destruction caused by those two abnormal titans that were described and the titans that were roaming around. You looked down, noticing the bodies of civilians that were crushed and a few soldiers, too.

You dropped to your knees, already having that gut feeling of knowing the worse has happened. You could see the bakery/house that you were raised in with a pair of binoculars and you can tell that no one had survived. There's a large piece of broken debris from the wall that had landed on the bakery and even if someone survived from being crushed by that boulder, then there's a 50/50 chance they either survived or were eaten by a titan. There was probably so much panic and people let the panic consume them.

"What are you going to do?" Levi questioned, gazing out on the destruction.

Lowering the binoculars, a glare is plastered to your features. "Kill as many titans as I can until the day I die." Standing up and putting away the binoculars as you clench your jaw tightly. "If I ever see that armored piece of shit titan and that big as balls titan, I'll do everything I can to murder them."

"That's the spirit," Levi commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader and levi are gonna have a weird relationship lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> oh yeah, what are hange's pronouns, is it she/her or they/them because i remember seeing something about hange's sexuality or something like that years ago


	3. A Different Kind of Pain

It’s been a week since the Fall of Maria. 

You’ve been stuck in the cell underground because you had disobeyed orders from Erwin. The commander had already known you snuck out and you weren’t sure how he probably knew. It could have been a gut feeling he had, but you weren’t stressing about it that much. 

Your cell wasn’t that bad. Other than it being cold and you had to curl up into a ball to reserve the heat from your body. You even had to eat your meals down in the cell, took it provided you peace and quiet, letting your mind drift to the hopeful thoughts that maybe your family had escaped and are safe. The only times you were allowed out of your cell was for training, but your wrist is still broken. 

You weren’t able to participate with training, but you overheard your squad member, Mark speaking with another person about the wall situation at the Trost District. There’s titans lingering inside of Wall Maria and a few squads were sent out to reduce the amount of titans with Wall Maria so there wouldn’t be an alarming amount of them. You would have loved to go and deal with slaughtering the titans, but you have a broken wrist and you’re not sure where you stand with Erwin after disobeying orders.

Hange had visited you sometimes and you’re grateful for them to stop by a couple of times to meet with you. They always snuck a couple of pieces of bread to give you which you didn’t mind. They had told you the political status of what’s left of humanity, but you aren’t one for politics. You could honestly care less about the assholes that sit on their ass all day and care about the wealthy only. 

“How’d it feel being in a cell?” Ryan asked, smirking at you.

You simply narrows your eyes at him with a wicked smirk on your lips. “It wasn’t that bad. There’s a high chance that I might end up in there again.” 

Ryan tilted his head in curiosity. “For what reason?” 

“That I might end up killing a member from my squad,” you said, watching Ryan turn white as paper. He chuckled nervously when you laughed and he backed away, having a couple of feet between you two. You let out a sigh of content, “I’m just kidding.”

“I don’t know about that, Captain,” Mark interrupted, striding over to you and Ryan. 

He sits down on the bench and you remove your hand from the surface. You crossed your arms while Ryan approaches the bench and he sits down. It’s early in the morning, early that the sun just started to peek over the horizon. Levi was the one who had unlocked your cell and neither one of you had said a word to each other.

You did promise him that you wouldn’t try to break his face for six months. You aren’t sure how you’re going to hold back your anger or be able to contain yourself if he _purposely_ provokes you.

“I won’t purposely hurt someone in my squad,” you laughed, moving to sit beside Ryan. You noticed he shuffled a little away from you and you did your best to not snicker. 

Mark rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Karen and Levi can beg to differ.” 

“Karen was injured in training,” you stated, waving your hand dismissively. “She needs to know her place and not challenge me so often when she gets her ass kicked. As for Levi, he’s not in my squad and he pisses me off sometimes.” You let out a defeated sigh, “I did promise to not break his face for six months.”

“You’d still try to break his face regardless, though,” Ryan stated. 

Yo shook your head. “I’m going to try and not to.”

“How was it in the cell?” Mark asked, changing the topic. “What did you do most of the time?” 

“Hange had slipped me two books,” you answered, your eyes watching Karen. She had walked over with a tray of cups filled with some liquid, but you see one that’s steaming and she had four bread on the tray. “I either read or trained by myself.”

“Captain.”

Another scout soldier approached you and you nodded your head in acknowledgement towards them. The young woman glanced at the members in your squad and she returned your gaze. 

“Commander Erwin wants to speak with you.” 

“You think he’s doubling your punishment?” Mark asked, a smirk on his lips as he shared a glance at Ryan. “Maybe a month in the cell?” 

You pushed yourself to stand up. “I’m sure if that was the case, he wouldn’t be calling me to his office. He’d have Mike drag me to the cell and I’d probably break more than just my wrist so I could walk myself to the cell.” 

“When Levi broke your wrist, it wasn’t a pretty sight so I rather not see that happen again,” Mark grimaced, remembering the sight of it. “How did you even manage to break free?”

You smiled. “My determination to beat Levi to a bloody mess and my anger.” 

You left with the messenger following you. You didn’t want to see Mark or Ryan’s expression. You’re curious to as why Erwin wants to speak with you. You were in good behavior while residing in the cell for a week since you didn’t go anywhere and kept in your cell nor did you really bother anyone. Especially Levi. You did your best not to narrow your eyes in his direction or even _breathe_ in his direction because you know if he did anything to piss you off, the deal between you two would be broken and neither one of you had vocally said what the punishment would be. 

Then again, it’s Levi. 

He might make you clean the horses’ stables and all of headquarters by yourself. Fucking clean freak he is. 

Perhaps you and Levi could have a civil conversation about the deal that was agreed between the two of you. He did kick you off the wall when you agreed to the six months of trying not to break his face. 

—

“Huh?” You voiced, your tone filled with confusion. 

You’re standing in Erwin’s office, a couple of feet away from his desk and having your hands behind your back. There’s no one in the office besides the two of you and you didn’t have any expectations of why Erwin was calling you into his office, only entering his office with curiosity. However, you weren’t expecting Erwin to say that. 

You tilted your head slightly. “Can you repeat that again?” 

“You’ll be having a new member join your squad,” Erwin repeated, repeating that same sentence with the same seriousness when he said it the first time. He looked down at the papers on his desk. “He’s a new recruit. That and due to you disobeying orders, you might be helping Commander Shadis occasionally.” 

“Why?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at Erwin. “I understand the new recruit, but why do I have to help Shadis with his Military Training? I made sure I was on good behavior while you punished me.” 

“[Name]—“

“Why, Erwin!” You hissed, glaring at him as you clenched your arms tightly behind your back. 

He lets out a sigh. “With those from the Shiganshina District and the other districts had to retreat to Wall Rose to get away from the titans. A neighbor of yours had survived the Fall and informed me that your family didn’t make it.” 

A splash of cold water hits you, washing away that anger building inside you and left you standing there in shock. A shock that you wish Erwin is lying to you, but from the slight concerned look in his eyes tells you otherwise.

Despite seeing the house with your own eyes, you had hoped that someone wasn’t in that house. Perhaps your mother and father were as well as the younger brothers. You thought that maybe your oldest brother made it out alive since he worked at a bar near the wall of Shiganshina District, but it’s not anywhere near the hole that was kicked open in the District. 

Sadly, life just doesn’t go as you expect it to go especially if humanity is stuck in the walls and titans roaming the earth. 

Inhaling deeply to calm yourself, you ask, “So what does me helping Shadis with his Military Training Corp have to deal with my family being dead?” 

“A change of pace,” Erwin elaborated. “This is much different than losing a squad member.” 

“I know that, Erwin,” you snapped. You let out a groan, dropping your hands to your side and you rub your face with your hands. “I’ll do it, but I’ll do it on my own terms. I’ll go to the Corps Training and see if Shadis needs an extra hand.” 

“Thank you,” Erwin said, nodding his head. 

You waved a hand dismissively, shaking your head. “Don’t thank me. You know Shadis never liked me because I used to steal a lot from the kitchen and his alcohol. Even steal shit for the fun of it.” 

Erwin chuckled. “Well, you were a thief before you joined the military training corps by force.” 

“Yeah, fuck you for that,” you laughed bitterly. You saluted Erwin, “Thank you for informing me of my family. Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?”

“Yes,” Erwin answered. “That new recruit will be arriving in a week. A bit of delays since the overcrowding within Wall Rose and the Garrison and Military Corp needing some extra hands to help deal with the citizens from the districts in Wall Maria.” 

You shrugged your shoulders. “That’s fine.” 

“You’re dismissed.” 

Nodding your head, you leave Erwin’s office and closed the door behind you. Letting out a deep sigh and leaning against the wall, closing your eyes and controlling your breathing and thoughts. You aren’t going to cry now. 

You’ll save that for later tonight when you don’t have to worry about anyone looking for you. Too bad you can’t punch away the emotions and be done with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait
> 
> school has been keeping me busy and ive been reading a couple of books as well as playing video games so sorry about that
> 
> i typed this on my phone so there might be words that have been autocorrected 
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing an AOT story that follows the plotline
> 
> watching season 4 and listening to the opening made me want to write a levi x reader insert lol


End file.
